


Day Cycle

by Akrasiel (NemesisNecrosis)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bastard Lucis Caelum, Gen, Reincarnation, The major character death is Nyx, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNecrosis/pseuds/Akrasiel
Summary: Day and Night are intertwined, and with them the fate of the world.





	Day Cycle

When Nyx Ulric is twelve years old, the Empire descends on his home like a pack of starved wolves. His mother dies. His sister dies. The King of Lucis saves his life and escorts him and other survivors away from the battlefield his homeown has become.

He finds Libertus digging himself out of the ruins of his home. It's been seven hours since the fires burned low, and Nyx has no idea how long his best friend had been down there. Crowe he finds on the bank of the river just outside town, half-drowned and sobbing into her best friend's hair. The other kid - Hemera - is as good as dead, skin pale and clammy, lips blue, eyes bloodshot, blood slowly leaking from the hole torn clean through their belly. Nyx can see their spine. They're nine years old - or they were.

The three of them stick together then, making their way to Galahd's capitol and settling as well as they can, working long hours to afford the tiny one room apartment they share, spending sleepless nights listening for the sounds of airships and gunfire. They know the peace there is only temporary.

The capitol falls when Nyx is seventeen. They retreat to Lucis, where the Galahdian refugess are welcomed grudgingly by the populace.

At eighteen, he becomes a Kingsglaive.

At thirty two, he slips the Ring of the Lucii on his finger. Crowe is dead, Libertus is gone - he dies a hero, but he dies alone.

\----------------  
When Nyx Ulric is sixteen years old, the Empire finally defeats the Galahdian Resistance. The four of them have belonged to the resistance for three years now, ever since the destruction of their home, and it's just not fair, none of it is fair.

In the aftermath, Nyx and Crowe find Libertus gasping for breath between his sobs as he holds the body of their fourth. Hemera is thirteen, they shouldn't have been on the battlefield in the first place, but they're good with a sword with a knack for getting out of inpossible situations, so it's always been worth it - it was. Always worth it.

The three remaining friends retreat to the capitol, and from there, within the year, to Insomnia, fleeing the final attack on their homeland.

At eighteen, Nyx joins the Kingsglaive. At thirty two, he slips the Ring of the Lucii on his finger.

He dies alone.

\---------------

When Nyx Ulric is seventeen years old, the Empire destroys the capitol of Galahd. The final death of the Stormsender's lands sends his people streaming to the harbour to escape towards Insomnia, and Nyx and Crowe and Libertus and Hemera are no different.

They get separated as they fight their way onto the boats. Crowe and Libertus make it onto one, Nyx and Hemera head for another - or they try. Nyx turns just in time to watch as Hemera falls to a Sniper's round. The crowd sweeps him away.

At eighteen, Nyx is a Kingsglaive. At thirty two, he slips the Ring of the Lucii on his finger. He dies alone.

\--------

When Nyx Ulric is eighteen, he joins the Kingsglaive.

Libertus and Crowe and Hemera kneel at his side, and the King anoints them all, conecting them to the Crystal from which his power comes. Hemera shifts uncomfortably, but they don't realize anything is wrong until the ceremony reaches it's completion, the cameras turn off, and his friend keels over, their eyes burning violet and wisps of magic escaping their lips as they gasp for breath. They're only fifteen, but the Crystal has no tolerance for bastard royals, and they are a threat.

The Kingsglaive is not an organization one can leave once one has joined. Nyx joins at eighteen. At thirty two, he slips the Ring of the Lucii on his finger. He hates the gods, and he hates the ancestors of his King, but he still dies a hero, still dies alone.

\------------

When Nyx Ulric is twenty, the Empire sends a Marilith into the city to assassinate the Prince.

Nyx is nowhere near the site of the attack. He's standing guard on the west border, where the Prince's caravan is travelling through the eastern edge of the city, where the parks have been left as wild as they can be, behind the Wall.

Hemera, however, is in exactly the right place at the right time to take an attack in the Prince's place; in this world, Noctis survives the attack entirely unharmed. He never meets Lunafreya, Regis does not personally abandon the queen of Tenebrae before her childrens' eyes.

Much still goes as the same, however. The city is still attacked during a false treaty signing; Glauca still murders the King; Nyx still dons the Ring, still gives his life to it.

It's still not enough. 

\------------

When Nyx is four years old, one of his mother's friends moves in with them. She is sad, all the time, but his mom says being around him makes her feel a bit better. Nyx comes to see her as something of an aunt. 

She dies with the rest of his family, when the Niffs destroy the village. He buries her next to her child, and leaves them all behind to join the resistance. 

The resistance is defeated when he's sixteen; the capitol destroyed when he's seventeen. When he's eighteen, he joins the Insomnian King's kingsglaive. At thirty two, he slips the Ring of the Lucii on his finger. At thirty two, he dies. 

\------------

Hemera wakes up in the body of a one-year-old child. Another death, long before they could make any real changes. It's been a long road, and there's longer still to go before they can fix this. They know they will, though. 

After all, they have forever. 


End file.
